Cake for Kanda
by HanyouExorcistAlchemist48
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday, but he's sick. Allen tries to make cake. T for pervert Kanda.


This is so late, but for the past few weeks I didn't have access to any computers or any chances on the house computer, so I couldn't type this one-shot. Happy 20th birthday! One more year, and you'll be drinking! X3 Sake for everyone!

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Neah"**

* * *

***Allen POV* **

Sunshine of the June sun shined through my open window into my eyes, waking me up. I covered my head with my cover, but then I kicked it off after getting too hot under it.

"I just want to sleep in... Oh well."

I got out of bed quietly, successfully not waking up my stalker/babysitter, Link, who was across the room. I got dress in my usual attire: a white dress shirt, black vest, black slacks, black combat boots, and a blood-red neck ribbon. I fixed my snowy bed head in the mirror above my dresser, brushing the bangs out of my face. With everything in order, I was about to head out the door, but as I reached for the door, I stopped. There was something nagging me in the back of my mind, and it wasn't Neah. Something pulling me back to my room. Like I was forgetting something. I looked down on me. Yes, I remembered all my clothes, even my Exorcist coat. No, it felt like something about today.

I decided to look at my calendar on my dresser, and read the date.

"June 6...hmm? Kanda's... birthday...?... Oh shit."

_'I forgot my own boyfriend's birthday!'_

**"Calm down, what's with all the yelling? I was going to sleep in for once!"**

_'Sorry, Uncle.' _I'm so disappointed in myself. How could I forget? I made sure to remember all my friend's birthdays, especially after the incident after Lenalee's birthday. I shuddered at the thought of Sir Komurin 20 Third(1).

**"So you forgot your lover's birthday? It's no big deal. At least you remembered before you saw him."**

Uncle had a point there. At least I won't look like a complete arse. But then again...

_'I don't have a present! Shit, fuck, damn it, other profanities.'_

**"Kanda influences you too much."**

_'No, I got that from Ane-ue.'_

**"Cake."**

_'Uncle, this will not be a piece of cake. What do you get for a guy like Kanda?'_

**"Cake, Allen! Cake! Bake him a cake!"**

_'But he doesn't like cake, or any type of sweets for that matter.'_

**"He loves you, so that's an obvious lie."**

* * *

***Kanda POV***

Someone turn off the fucking sun, it's making my headache rise to a migraine. On top of that, I feel like shit. My throat is dry and itchy, my eyes water every time I open them and I just feel tired. My whole body aches worse than when we came out of the Ark(2). I was hot but shivered instead. What the fuck is happening? I am Kanda Yuu, I don't get sick. Period. Maybe, it'll pass. Alright, time to get up.

I slowly got dressed, headed out to the training room for morning spars with Kutoka. No, I don't like her, I confessed to her brother, not her. I just like sparring with her because she's unpredictable and changes her style every time we fight, so it's always a challenge. True, Moyashi is stronger, but is completely easy to read, so easy to defeat. And we can fight longer than most because of our regenerative abilities, which on the topic, it seems mine aren't working like they should. Luckily, I didn't pass any nosy Finders and made it to the training room. Sitting in the training room, meditating, was my partner, a wooden practice sword in hand. Her ears twitched and she looked behind her shoulder at me.

"Hey, Kanda, you are-," she cuts herself off, her more prominent(3) nose twitching and sniffing the air. Then she rose, and sniffed me, then jumped back.

"Holy, Kanda, do you feel alright? You smell like you're going to collapse!" Shit, I forgot about her sense of smell.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, if you're sick, you need to go rest in the infirmary!"

"No! Anywhere but there!" As she started pushing me out through the door, but I held on the door frame to delay.

"Come on, Kanda! You need treatment." After a few minutes of struggling, Kutoka stopped, and I leaned against the nearby wall. "Alright, we won't go to Head Nurse, but at least let's go to your room, and I won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Che." I started to walk back, but Kutoka caught up, and positions herself under my arm.

"Neko, what the-," she cuts me off with a glare to make her youkai(4) ancestors proud.

"Kanda, I don't leave weak comrades to go alone, even if they say they can do it by themselves. I'm taking you back to your room and that's final."

I quit arguing with her. Once she puts her mind to it, she won't stop until it's done.

* * *

***Allen POV***

"Jerry-san! Are you in?" I peeked inside, seeing no one inside. I shifted in silently, looking around to make sure Jerry wasn't just standing outside my field of vision. Nope. No eccentric, excitable chef anywhere, but I did see a note on the refridgerator.

"'Gone to get groceries. Back in 10. -Jerry.' Hmm, so I'm making a cake by myself. How hard could it be? This is literally going to be a piece of cake," I said as I tied an apron onto me.

Who knew I could be so wrong?

As I started measuring the dry ingredients, I accidently knocked a whole bottle of yeast into the batter, not even noticing. And when cracking the eggs, some of the eggshell got into the batter, and couldn't get them out. And when I tried to used that automatic stirring thing Komui gave Jerry for his birthday, I put the speed on too high so it flew everywhere, splattering on the walls and the ceiling and the floor. I think some of it got into my hair.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong."

**"You're telling me."**

"Are you implying you know how to bake?"

**"Nope. I can't even boil water. I'd burn it to nonexistance."**

"How is that even possible?"

**"Exactly."**

"Just shut up, will ya?"

**":P"**

I ignored Neah, and slid the cake pan into the oven, and set it to 350 F. I left it to look for candles in a random drawer when I hear a kind of gurgling sound, like something was bubbling like lava. I turned to the oven, and started to panic. The cake was expanding at an alien rate, soon becoming too big for the oven to hold. The oven door was just barely hanging on to its hinges.

_"Nee-chan! Help!"_

* * *

***Kanda POV***

Neko gently lays a wet cloth on my forehead, then taking a seat on the bed by my legs.

"You know you're an idiot, right?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"You're very lucky it was me that noticed first. You would give Allen a heart attack!"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Are you even- Huh?"

Neko stops herself once again to listen to her demon instincts. Her ears twitched like she thought someone was calling her.

"What's the matter? *cough*"

"I thought I heard Allen-" A loud explosion cut her off for the third time this morning. Heh, Neko can't catch a break.

"What the hell *cough* was that?"

"I'm checking it out," Kutoka replied as she was about to go through my door. I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm coming too."

"No, you're not, Kanda!"

"I have the right if Moyashi is involved!"

* * *

***Kutoka POV***

"I have the right if Moyashi is involved!"

With that, Kanda gave me a heated glare that shouted he don't give a flying fuck if he dies, as long as Allen was okay.

"Fine, but Allen yells, don't come crying to me!"

I settle the taller man onto my back, and when I knew he was on safely, I opened his door and booked it to the kitchen. I have a feeling we're going to walk into a disaster.

"What-"

"The fuck? *cough*"

"A-ah, um... hey.."

"Allen, mind telling us why *sniff* batter is splattered all over the wall, ceiling, and your entire person?"

"I was baking a cake."

"And Jerry wasn't here?"

"No..."

"And the thought of asking someone for help never ran through that pretty little head of yours?"

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, he aught to know something, me-"

"You know how to bake?"

"Part of being a slave. You had to cook for your masters. So epic fail, my dear Allen."

"Oh shut up. Can you tell me why Kanda is on your back?"

"Idiot is sick and refused to stay in bed because he was worried about you."

"What? Kanda, what is wrong with you?"

"You want me to start listing, Baka Moyashi?"

"Not really."

"You two want a moment alone."

"Please, Nee-chan."

I sat Kanda in a chair and left the two alone, but my curiosity got the better of me so I stayed in earshot.

* * *

***Allen POV***

"Before anything, Happy Birthday Kanda."

"So, I take that cake was for me."

"Yeah, but as you see," I gestured to blobs of cake batter and a smoking oven.

"You know I hate sweets."

"But you like me."

"You're different." Kanda wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me close. "You're my moyashi."

Kanda closes the distance between our lips in a passionate kiss. His chapped and heated lips mingled with mine, and I felt like I was melting away. We broke away for oxygen for our greedy lungs, and I snuggled under his chin.

"This is my best birthday in a long time."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"You will later."

There was a slight pause before I lightly slapped his arm. "Kanda, you are a pervert, sick or not."

* * *

I know, way late but I wanted to get this out because this is my chance and I will do one for Lavi! Something with Shark Week because his birthday was the first day of Shark Week! Everyone give a holler and review for Submarine, the legendary 35-foot Great White Shark with a Bookman's brain!


End file.
